Help Me Out
by forloveofliz
Summary: AU: Set in Avengers High School. Senior year. Tony Stark finally realizes Bruce Banner to be the most beautiful person in the world. Bruce wants to help Tony own up to how he feels. But when he does, his parents throw him out and Tony is left on his own. Bruce just wants to help. Science bros! Tony Stark/Bruce Banner RATED M for language and smut to come ;P
1. The Realization

Just tell them Tony!

Tony sat on the sidewalk and looked forlornly at the yellow stripe down the middle of the road thinking forlornly about the horrors that would befall him if he told anyone. He shivered with acute fierceness at the thought of telling his parents. How could he tell them? Why would he tell them? When would he tell them? Would they accept me if I told them I was-

A sharp crash woke Tony out of his self-induced trance and he saw a boy sprawled across the pavement on the other side of the street. Almost immediately, Tony rushed across the road to make sure the kid was ok. He reached the boy just as he was sitting up.

"Did you decide to see if your bike could jump a lamp post, man?" Tony asked, reaching out towards the boy. The boy flinched away at Tony's touch.

"Are you ok?" Tony said. This time he tried to refrain from his usual joking ways and actually figure out what was wrong. The boy finally looked up at Tony with his deep brown eyes. They were mesmerizing. Tony felt like he could look into those eyes forever and be happy. When the eye contact became too intense for the boy, he blushed and turned away.

"Y-yeah. Sorry. I just didn't see the lamp post I guess." He answered in a quivering voice. Tony looked at him quizzically. What in the world could he be sorry for. He just crashed his bike and he is apologizing. The boy then started to try to get up and winced.

"Hold on." Said Tony. " Let me help you get up. We wouldn't want you falling back down now would we." The boy cautiously gave tony his arm for the support and stood up slowly. He had torn a huge hole in his jeans and there was a bloody scrape on the exposed skin. The boy sighed when he looked at his bike. Now how would he get home.

Tony ran his eyes over the now standing boy. He was probably one of the most beautiful sights in the entire world. He had curly brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He had chiseled featured on his face, and Tony bet he had a body to match. Although, Tony couldn't see it because the boys clothes looked like they were two sizes too big. But the gray sweatshirt and the loose jeans were kind of cute in a way. Then, Tony saw the expression of utter dismay adorning the boy's face as he looked over his bike.

"I can't belive….so careless….how am I going to get home…. Parents don't care…. So stupid…. Stupid….." the boy was mumbling under his breath and pacing. He seemed to get more enraged the more he mumbled.

"FUCK!" yelled the boy. He kicked his bike. Tony swore he saw his eyes turn green for a split second. This was getting confusing.

"Hey, man. Calm down a little. It's just a bike." Tony said, rather unsure if he should or not. The boy glanced at him and he seemed to calm down a bit.

"Oh. Sorry. I just can't get home now and I don't know what to do. It's hard enough keeping control as it is…." The boys voiced faded and he glanced at Tony. "I mean of the bike." Said the boy. Tony knew he was lying but decided to push it no further.

"It's fine. I can give you a lift if you want." Offered Tony. Tony was surprising himself with all of the kindness he was showing. Where did his snarky rich boy go? Why was he trying to be nice to _this_ boy of all people. The boy looked at him with surprise.

"Y-yeah. Sure. If it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience… I mean I don't want to cause any trouble. Maybe I shouldn't." the boy stumbled over his words and looked at Tony apologetically. Why was this boy being so nice to him.

"Nonsense. I am going to take you home." Exclaimed Tony warmly. He picked up the boys broken bike. "My car is just across the street."

Tony and the boy crossed the street and the bike was put in the back of Tony's [insert most expensive car ever]. The boy gaped at the car for a few seconds and then looked at Tony. Who did he meet?

" Okay. All set. Climb in." Tony said cheerfully. "Oh, and by the way. My name is Tony." Tony jumped in his car and the boy followed suit. Tony looked at the boy expectantly as he put his seat belt on. The boy looked at him with realization and blushed.

"Oh. Sorry. I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner."


	2. Drop Me Off Here

"_Okay. All set. Climb in." Tony said cheerfully. "Oh, and by the way. My name is Tony." Tony jumped in his car and the boy followed suit. Tony looked at the boy expectantly as he put his seat belt on. The boy looked at him with realization and blushed._

_"Oh. Sorry. I'm Bruce. Bruce Banner."_

Bruce shifted self-consciously on the black leather seats. He was trying not to get the blood from his leg onto the fine upholstery. He couldn't believe that Tony was giving him a ride home. Although, he was pretty sure that Tony had no idea who he was or, in that case, that they went to the same school.

I mean, why would Tony know who Bruce was? Tony was the most popular person in Avengers High, and Bruce was the new kid (as of last year) that sulked in the labs and aced his classes. Maybe it was good that Tony didn't know. Maybe he would treat Bruce differently if he did know.

Bruce had to admit, though, that Tony was on the more attractive side when it came to men. His dark hair and eyes made Bruce's stomach sink. There was a light bit of stubble that adorned Tony's face that Bruce though made him look sophisticated. Tony's shirt and pants were as tight as anything and everything, _**and I mean everything**_, was outlined tantalizingly. Bruce shook his head and looked out the window. Who was he kidding? He shouldn't chase strait boys.

"So," said Tony, finally breaking the silence. Tony didn't do too well with silence. "Where are we headed? I assume you have someone who is missing your sexy face." Tony's tactic was the break the ice with one fatal blow. Bruce looked at Tony in complete shock, and then blushed and turned away when Tony looked back at him with a smirk in his eye.

"Oh. Um. I-if you just keep diving on this street a little ways, I'll tell you when to stop. Please." Bruce managed to get that all out of his mouth with only one stutter. Not bad. He didn't really want to tell Tony the exact place he was going, because he was embarrassed. Not many people knew the location of Bruce's top secret hideout.

"Okay, sure." said Tony. Tony kept trying to make conversation after that. He didn't want silence in his car. "So. How old are you, Bruce? You look on the older side. Like you have a lot of… experience. "

"18." Said Bruce softly. A light blush adorned his face.

"Oh cool! Me too. Maybe we go to the same school…" Tony said jokingly. Bruce looked at him with knowing eyes and when Tony looked over, he felt like a shithead.

"We do go to the same school, don't we?" Tony sighed. "Sorry man. I guess there are just too many people to keep track of in that joint. No hard feelings." Tony was trying to make amends for his mistake. Not that he would ever apologize. Tony Stark never apologizes. Bruce just gave him a small smile and went back to looking out the window.

"Stop after that next mail box, please." Said Bruce quietly after a few silent minutes had gone by. Tony pulled the car over and looked around.

"Is this where you live? Or are you like going to have kinky sex with the Asian lady who runs the fruit stand?" Tony was pretty confused. The buildings around there were stores and run down apartments.

"No!" snapped Bruce. " I mean, I just come here after school to… ah study." Bruce couldn't help but smirk at this statement. He automatically tried to hide his emotion. "Um. Thanks for the lift Tony. Maybe I'll see you around. Maybe." Bruce opened the door and stepped out. Bruce walked down the street. Tony was staring at the man's ass as he did so. Tony thought that was the most beautiful ass he had ever seen. Then he remembered the bike.

"Bruce! Wait!" Tony jumped out of the car. "Don't forget your bike." Bruce turned around and gave Bruce a lopsided smile. Tony's heart melted a little more than it should have.

"Why don't you keep it as a souvenir?" Bruce called back. He would deal with it another time. All he wanted to do was get inside and get cleaned up. Tony nodded and smiled back. Now it was Bruce's heart that was melting.

"Maybe I will fix it up and give it back." Tony called.

"You can do whatever you want with it." Bruce really didn't care. He turned around and stated to turn into an alley.

"Bruce!" Shouted Tony. Bruce turned around to look at him again. "I'll look for you at school. Maybe I'll even say hi." Bruce just nodded and waved to Tony. It didn't escape Tony's notice that Bruce was blushing.

"Bye Tony. Thanks again." Bruce just wanted to get away now. He turned the corner, gave Vanessa the password, and entered the bar. He loved this bar. He could just be himself here. He was Bruce. Everyone here loves Bruce.

Bruce paused before he entered the second door as something downed on him. It seemed like Tony was stalling or something. Maybe he didn't want Bruce to leave. Bruce kicked that thought out of his mind right away. He's the Tony Stark. He doesn't care what happens to Bruce. When Bruce entered the main room he finally saw Sara and Tara and relaxed. He should just forget about Tony Stark.

Tony watched Bruce turn the corner and sighed. Why was he feeling like this towards an apparent nobody from his school? Also, how could he have missed that beautiful face during the day?

Tony walked around the corner of the alley after a few minutes to see if Bruce was still there. He saw a door with pink light spilling out of it. Above it read a sign that said "The White Swallow". Tony thought that sounded like a nice enough name so he tried to open the door. It was locked. Tony knocked. A little door opened and Tony saw some makeup laden eyes staring out.

"What's the password, sweetie?" said a voice that was strangely both masculine and feminine. Tony sputtered a few line and then took a breath.

"I'm looking for someone who just walked in here. His name is Bruce." Tony did not understand why he was saying these things.

"Sorry, hun. No password, no entrance." There was a pause and a snicker as if some joke was made unbeknownst to Tony. "Maybe you could ask Bruce if you see him again." The voice said sweetly. Tony rolled his eyes as the little door closed. What was this place? Why did Bruce want to come here?

But, the most important thought in Tony's mind was: Why do I care about him so much?

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm trying to update this fast because I like the story so much! Sorry that Tony is a bit out of character… Maybe he is just sensitive towards Bruce. So, can you guys guess what kind of bar it is? HMMMMMM? MYSTERY YAY!**

**BTW: I do not own the Avengers! But I sure like to look at them…**

**Please read and respond and favorite! I appreciate every one!**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**PEACE LOVE AND HAPPINESS**


	3. The White Swallow

The minute Bruce stepped foot into "The White Swallow" he was engulfed by a flourish of feathers, sequins, glitter, and rainbows. Especially rainbows. Tara and Sara were his favorite queens out of the whole bunch. Drag queens to be exact. He just thought they were so elegant and demure, unlike the girls he actually met in real life. When Tara saw the state the Bruce was in, she screamed.

"Oh! Oh my dear Brucey! You have to stop getting yourself hurt! You know that it grates on Tara's nerves." Sara said calmly as he, er she, pushed Bruce into a pink, fur lined couch. Bruce just shrugged and smile at her. He loved her. Like a sister of course. She was twice his age and was into older, and hairier, men. Tara rushed over to Bruce with a first aid kit. Bruce noticed that she was trying not to trip over her own heals.

"Brucey! Brucey, I'm coming to save your life!" exclaimed Tara breathlessly. Bruce reached out to steady her when she got close.

"Tara. I'm fine. Look. It's already healing. It's fine. Calm down." Bruce consoled her expertly because he had done it so many times before.

"I guess I just forget sometimes, Brucey." Sighed Tara as she plopped herself on the couch next to him. She then looked at him with concern. "What happened sweetie."

"Well," Bruce started. "I was riding my bike home and I crashed and the bike got all messed up. But this guy came over to help me."

"Guy?" interrupted Sara as if Bruce had already told her how hot he was.

"Was he super-duper cute?" probed Tara winking.

"I mean, he's, well…. He's…. Well we go to the same school and he didn't even remember me and I guess he's cute, but in school his personality is a little off and I don't think I should like him because I don't know about his morals and…." Bruce took a deep breath to calm him. "Anyways, he offered me a lift and that is how I am with you guys at present." Sara and Tara exchanged knowing glances. Bruce shook his head and knew what they were going to say. All of the sudden, the owner of the club walked in.

"Alright ladies! Listen up! It's almost opening time and I want all of you in your finest! Don't disappoint me know!" He smiled warmly at all of his girls. When he saw Bruce, it seemed like his smile grew even more.

"Bruce! Darling. How are you?" Bruce just shrugged again.

"I'm alright, Steve. I just felt like I needed to come and find a little solace here. Oh. And here's the $15 dollars for the door charge." Bruce said, smiling and pulling out his money. Steve Rogers was the very suave, very gay manager of "The White Swallow". He had perfect blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a body to beat all bodies. He dressed in 1940's style clothes, so he looked clean and dirty at the same time. On top of all that, he was an excellent pole dancer. Steve was always trying to get Bruce into the shows, but Bruce didn't really want to.

"Oh no, babe. Your stay is on the house tonight. Veronica informed me about the bad shape you were in when you entered. Just sit back and relax." Steve put both of his hands on Bruce's chest and pushed back slowly. Bruce had to admit, Steve was very attractive. "Oh, and Bruce? My offer is still on the table for you to join in the show. I think you would be great." Steve winked and then strutted away. Bruce sighed. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

The next morning, Bruce woke on his own dreary and small bed and sighed. He hated his room and his house and his family for that matter. They didn't care about him as well as not caring for him. They excluded him because of his issues, and Bruce only stayed there because he had nowhere else to go. He rolled over and looked at the clock and sighed. He had to get ready for school.

Bruce had to take the bus today because of his broken bike. The broken bike made him smile because of Tony. Then he frowned because he bet that Tony was just being nice because he felt bad. The bus ride was almost too much for Bruce to take, but he kept his cool and managed to freak out.

Once Bruce was at school, he started the old, dreary routine. He was a genius so he passed all of his classes with ease. All he cared about was the after school time when he could use to lab for himself because the teacher let him. Bruce resolved he would not try and talk to Tony, unless, of course, Tony talked to him first, which wasn't likely.

**A/N: This is just part one for today! I PROMISE I will post another chapter today…. This one was just to show what Bruce is like. Sorry about the lack of Tony. There will be more in the next chapter. **

**I just really wanted to incorporate Steve into my story, so he turned out kinda OOC. But, I mean, maybe that's what Steve would be like as a flamboyantly gay male. Who knows :D**

**Don't kill me for my lack of smexyness! Next chapter will have the starts! I promise! **

**BTW! I don't own any of the Avengers! But I like to look at them… . . **

**Read and Review and Favorite PLEASE THANKS**

**PEACE LOVE AND HAPPINESS**


	4. Questions

Tony was searching relentlessly for a glimpse of Bruce as he walked through the halls. He wanted to see if they actually did go to the same school and if he still looked as cute as yesterday. He also wanted to make sure he hadn't dropped Bruce off in a rape infested alley-way. That she-man voice had haunted tony all the way home.

Suddenly, Tony thought he spotted Bruce's perpetually messy hair and rushed through the crowd, only to be swallowed up. Tony just couldn't get through. He sighed. Maybe Bruce was in one of his classes. Tony walked into his science lab, defeated. That was, until he saw him.

Bruce was sitting in the back corner of the room with no lab partner. It was like Tony was seeing him for the first time. He looked so determined as he scribbled restlessly away on the paper in front of him. His profile was pure perfection, according to Tony.

"Earth to Tony!" Natasha snapped in front of his face and tried to figure out where he was staring. She smirked at Tony. Tony had been staring at the nerdy science kid. He was staring at him in a way that told Natasha that he would not look away unless forced. Tony coughed and looked down.

"Yes Nat? Why have you so rudely entered my personal face with your slender fingers?" asked Tony.

"Thor isn't here today, so you have no partner. Unless you want to go sit over there." Natasha slyly motioned to where Bruce was sitting. Tony gave her a steely glance and then gazed back over at Bruce. Why was he so scared to go over and talk to him? Tony huffed and went over.

"H-hey." Tony stuttered quietly. Then he checked himself. "Hey." He said this much more manly and forceful this time. "Is this seat taken?" Tony motioned to the seat next to Bruce.

Bruce looked up and was amazed to see the Tony Stark talking to him. Bruce soon noticed that he was staring and blushed.

"S-sure." Bruce managed to get out. He moved his books so that Tony could sit down. Tony sat and smiled at Bruce.

"So. What are we doing today, Bruce. Or can I call you Brucey. I think I can nickname you after your incident yesterday." It didn't escape Tony that Bruce flushed at the mention of that nickname.

"Actually, I already did the lab. I just come here to keep up appearances and attendance." Bruce looked back down at the paper he was writing. Why did Tony have to be sitting so tantalizingly close?

"Me too!" exclaimed Tony, ecstatic that he had finally met someone that was to his brain level. "That means we can do just about anything we want." Tony leaned over and whispered into Bruce's ear softly. "Anything."

Bruce shuddered as the whisper ran through him. Was Tony just teasing him? Why was he teasing him? He thought Tony was strait! Bruce dared to glance at Tony and saw a bit of lust in his eyes. He also saw something else that looked like… adoration. But that couldn't be it.

Tony sighed as Bruce finally made eye contact with him. He had felt a connection with Bruce when he had "saved" him yesterday. Could an attraction form that quickly? Could tony act on that affection without being reprimanded by Bruce?

Tony just wanted to make love to Bruce. He didn't want to fuck Bruce. He wanted to show him all of his affection and shower Bruce in it. He wanted Bruce to feel loved by Tony. Tony wanted to feel loved by Bruce. Suddenly Bruce coughed from the intensity of the stare.

"Well, I'm going to get back to what I was doing then." Bruce tried not to let Tony hear a hint of what he was feeling. Tony watched Bruce go back and work and continued to watch him for most of the class. Tony was fascinated with Bruce. Bruce felt Tony's gaze but willed himself not to look up. Although it was hard to concentrate.

After a while, Tony couldn't take it any longer. He rested his hand on Bruce's knee under the table and rubbed it gently. Bruce froze with surprise. Tony moved his hand slowly up Bruce's leg. Bruce looked sheepishly at Tony and blushed fiercely. Tony's hand moved closer and closer to Bruce's clothed cock, but it was halted when the bell rang. Tony got up quickly. Bruce coughed again.

Tony walked out of the room quickly and left Bruce to figure out what had just happened. He slowly packed his books and tried to will his erection back down. What had just happened?

Bruce walked out of the room and to his locker. He found a note there that read "I want to meet up with you after school in the science lab at 4. I know you will be there. I can't wait to talk. –TS" Bruce stood staring at the note for several minutes before folding it up and putting it in his pants pocket. Bruce couldn't wait for the day to be over.

**A/N: I know I promised smut, but I put it in the next chapter I am publishing along with this one! This way you get two chapters for the price of one. I didn't think this part would fit in well with what was coming next…. And by what's coming next I mean smut :P**

**Thank you for all of you reading and responding and favoriting my work! PLEASE DO IT MORE **

**PEAVE LOVE AND HAPPINESS**


	5. Finally

Bruce went to the lab right after school like he usually did. He got there at 3:15 and looked around. How was he going to get any work done when he knew that Tony was coming is 45 minutes? He decided to try and distract himself by examining some on his blood samples under the microscope. I mean, you never know, right? He was quickly absorbed in his work. So absorbed, that he didn't here Tony walk in.

Tony gazed at Bruce longingly when he entered the lab. He just looked so cute doing science. Tony just wanted to distract him though. He wanted Bruce's attention. Tony decided to go straight for it. He walked up behind Bruce and gently placed his hands on the perfect shoulders.

Bruce turned around, startled by the contact and stared, mouth wide open, at Tony. He couldn't believe what was happening. Tony took that as his cue to kiss Bruce. He started the kiss off very chaste, but he couldn't believe how amazing this was. Bruce had instantly started kissing him back. He relished Tony's soft lips, but he wanted something more.

Bruce started to suck at Tony's lip for entrance and it was granted. Tony tried to gain dominance with his tongue, but Bruce was just too dominant for him. He surrendered himself and wrapped his arms around to squeeze Bruce's ass. Bruce moaned softly. Bruce's tongue explored every inch of Tony's mouth. Bruce loved how Tony tasted like strawberries. He loved strawberries. Tony was the first to break the kiss.

"I didn't really take you as being the dominant one, Brucey." Tony smirked at the blush on Bruce's face. "I liked it." Bruce looked at Tony in disbelief.

"Th-thanks I guess. I mean, I thought you were straight. Why would you ever go for a guy like me! I'm no one and you're someone. I'm so con-"Bruce was cut off by Tony biting his neck suddenly. He sucked at the mark that he had just made and unbuttoned the first button on Bruce's purple shirt.

"T-tony, just don't draw any blood, ok?" Tony just hmmmmed in acknowledgement as he kissed down Bruce chest. Bruce was too impatient and pulled his own shirt off over his head. Then he proceeded to take off Tony. Tony was still trying to make as much skin to lip contact as possible. Bruce's inner demon took over and he turned the tables on Tony.

Bruce backed Tony up against a lab table and started running his hands down Tony's chest. Tony shut his eyes to enjoy the moment. Tony heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Bruce pulled Tony's pants down around his ankles and grabbed his cock. Tony moaned in approval and Bruce started to jerk it slowly.

"Ahh. Bruce." Tony moaned. He loved how this man made him feel. He just wanted to be stuffed full of Bruce's cock now. He wanted to be full with Bruce. So, Tony quickly pulled Bruce's pants down and got on his knees.

Bruce looked down at Tony with a look of complete lust. Deep down inside, Bruce was thinking about if this was really happening that Tony Stark was kneeling before him. But on the outside, Bruce just wanted Tony.

Tony took Bruce's extremely large cock into his mouth slowly. He swirled his tongue around the tip and stroke the bottom of the shaft with his hand. Bruce was looking at Tony with pure ecstasy.

"Oh God, Tony." Bruce muttered huskily. Tony took Bruce into his mouth little by little. He relaxed his throat so that the back of Bruce's cock could go all the way back. Tony moaned and swallowed and Bruce lost it. He grabbed Tony's head and started fucking it hard. Tony just stayed relaxed. He was getting so turned on by this side of Bruce. Tony pulled away from Bruce's cock to look up at Bruce with pleading eyes.

"Bruce. I need you inside me." Tony almost pleaded. Bruce blushed for a second.

"But, I don't have any supplies." Bruce said breathlessly. Tony stood up and whispered in Bruce's ear.

"I just want you now." Tony was desperate now. He had gone bareback before and just wanted to be full. Bruce gulped as Tony bent down over a lab desk with his perky butt in the air. Bruce sucked on his fingers and coated them with saliva.

"Just relax Tony. Trust me." Bruce pushed the first digit into Tony and he gasped. It had been such a long time. Bruce thrust that in for a while before adding a second digit and scissoring it. The time for preparation was killing Bruce because his cock was still rock hard. It got harder every time Tony made another obscene sound. He pressed the third digit in and Tony just moaned loudly.

"Bruce. I just want you inside of me!" Bruce lost all insecurities at this and pulled out his fingers. He lined up his cock to Tony's entrance and pushed in. Tony winced at the intrusion and was trying to relax as Bruce pushed in deeper. Once Bruce was fully in, he waited for Tony to give him the ok and he took out his cock and thrust back in. After a few thrusts Tony screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh my god, Bruce! Right there! Do that again!" Bruce angled his cock the same as last time and thrust into again earning another sound from Tony. Bruce just loved being inside Tony and lost all control. He started banging Tony hard and fast hitting his prostate with every thrust. Bruce leaned down to kiss Tony's neck.

"I want you to scream my name when you come." Tony shivered at Bruce's sexy tone. Bruce just kept thrusting like an animal Tony just couldn't take it anymore. His cock was rubbing against the lab table and he was so full of Bruce that he just came without warning.

"Ugh. Oh Bruce!" Bruce just kept thrusting as he felt Tony clench around him. My Lord was he tight. After a few more thrusts, Bruce buried his cock in Tony's ass and came silently. He then collapsed on Tony.

"Wow. I didn't know being submissive was such a turn on." Tony said after a few minutes a silence. "That was probably the best."

"Th-Thanks." Bruce said. He got off Tony and suddenly became self-conscious again. He tried to cover himself up and Tony frowned.

"Brucey. You are beautiful. Don't hide yourself." Tony got up and kissed Bruce lightly on the lips. "You know, I never took you for a top." Tony smirked.

"Well, I mean, something just takes over me and I… well you know what I do." Bruce said that with a hint of a smirk playing on his. "I never took you to be a screamer." Bruce added. Tony looked at him and blushed. That was the first lewd comment Bruce had ever made to him. He laughed it off and looked around.

"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Tony looked around at the mess and sighed. He felt the come leaking out of his ass slowly. This was definitely the start of something good.

**A/N: Okay. There you go. I promised you I would do it. It was pretty much my first attempt, so don't be too cruel. There will be more to come of course… and maybe I will finally get to the point of this story. I just like putting in all the juicy details :P**

**Please help me to do better by reading, responding, and favorite this! Thanks to all of you who have read this. **

**PEACE LOVE AND HAPPINESS**


	6. The Reality

After the lab was sufficiently cleaned up, and after Tony and Bruce were sufficiently clean up, reality started to set back in for both of them.

Bruce had just had the best sexual experience of his life, and it only freaked him out a little. He was trying to figure out whether he should tell Tony about his condition or not. He wondered if Tony wondered about his weird and out of character dominance and rage or when he didn't want Tony to draw blood. He wanted to tell Tony, but he didn't want to scare him away…

Tony really knew that he was totally and completely gay at this moment and time. If he wasn't sure before, he was sure now. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do now. And most importantly, what he was going to tell his parents, or if he was going to tell them. Homosexuality was a tricky subject in his house. Any subject was tricky for that matter.

"Um. Tony?" said Bruce timidly once they reached the parking lot.

"Yes Brucey?" Tony was fishing into his pocket for his car keys.

"Can I-I get a ride? I mean, I rode the bus and I don't have a way to get home and I mean I missed the late bus because of ummmm stuff and I mean I was just wond-"Bruce's ramblings were cut off suddenly as Tony's lips met with his. Tony had figured that that was the only plausible way to shut him up.

"Of course. Why would I deny you?" Tony said as he finally released Bruce's lips.

"I mean, I didn't crash my bike this time…" Bruce attempted at making a joke. He didn't really want to impose on Tony. No that was a lie. He really did want to. But he would never admit that out loud.

"Well, I guess you get one free pass this time." Tony got to his car and was about to unlock his door when he remembered something. "But only on one condition."

"Um. Okay?" Bruce was confused some and hoping to God that it was something extremely pervey. What Tony said came as a complete surprise.

"I want you to take me to that place that I dropped you off at the last time." Tony stood strong and looked at Bruce. Bruce looked at Tony dumbfounded. What had he just heard? The Tony Stark wanted to go to a gay bar. Then it dawned on Bruce that Tony probably didn't know what it was. A smirk played across Bruce's lips.

"Oh. Of course. If that's what you want, my dear." The "my dear" was almost silent, so Tony only barely caught it. Bruce was totally unsure of what was going to happen, and his other side was leading him to go into "bad boy" mode. Not his other other side, but his side that only came out when he was with Sara and Tara and Steve.

So, they proceeded to The White Swallow in no time flat. Bruce didn't even have to remind Tony where he was headed. Oh, did Tony not know what he was getting himself into.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but hopefully I will post another one tonight. It's just filler. I hate filler as much as the next girl, but it's needed sometimes. I know that sometimes my characters are a bit OOC but I like them better this way. I like the tension that they have. Please forgive me! **

**Ok. SO Please read and respond and favorite and GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS because they are always helpful. I need reviews for motivation so that I will write more for you. **

**PEACE LOVE AND HAPPINESS!**


	7. The Confrontation (Kind of)

Once parked, Bruce led Tony around into the alley and up to the door to his paradise. Bruce looked at the door and tons of thoughts ran through his head, telling him it was a bad idea to bring Tony here. What if he wasn't that gay? What if he didn't like gay bars? Or drag queens? What if Steve didn't like him? (Although that was quite impossible for Steve liked everyone.) Bruce just tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as he knocked on the door. Today, Nightingale was manning the door and let Bruce in, along with Tony.

Bruce led Tony through the rainbows and glitter in the first hallway to the main room. Tony just stood at the threshold and looked around with a look of wonder on his face. Never had he seen so many rainbows or sparkles. Never had he seen such a posh place. Never had he seen such elegant… women. Tony just stood agape for about a minute and turned to Bruce.

Bruce had been watching Tony with a great interest. He worried that Tony would hate it and then, in turn, hate him, and then just like ruin his life. The look Tony had on his face didn't give anything away either, when Tony turned to talk to him, Bruce was extremely anxious. He didn't want to hear a refusal.

"Bruce. This is-"

"BRUCEY!" Sara and Tara cut off Tony at the exact wrong time and bum rushed Bruce with their giggles and snuggles and glomps. They messed up his hair and messed up his shirt and made him blush at the places their hands went.

"Qu-quite handsy tonight, are we ladies?" Bruce just wanted to come off smooth in front of Tony. So he turned on his usual club personality. He hoped Tony liked it. The queens giggled more.

"Oh, Brucey. We are just so excited because Steve said that you agreed to dance for us tonight!" Sara screeched. Tara jumped up and down, well as best she could in heels, and clapped. Bruce just looked at them for a minute and blushed even redder. Good thing the lights were already pink.

"I-I mean,.." Bruce stuttered over how to respond to such a request. He dared a look at Tony and saw a look of interest, a smirk, and something else Bruce couldn't put his finger on.

"I was keeping it a surprise, ladies." Bruce whispered to them, just loud enough for Tony to hear. Sara and Tara cheered. Bruce stole another glance at Tony. This time, the sisters realized someone else was there, finally.

"Oh! Who's this, Brucey?" Tara looked Tony up and down with a smile playing at her lips.

"Methinks, Tara, that our Brucey finally has brought us one of his friends. A good looking friend at that matter." Sara circled Tony. "Very good looking." Bruce blushed and tried to say something. But Tony cut him off.

"Stark. Tony Stark. And I thank you for the compliment. May I say that I have not seen such an elegant pair of women like you two for a very long time?" Tony just started being Tony again. The women giggled and whispered among themselves. Tony just gave them his signature smile. That got them ogling over him even more, if that was possible. Bruce felt something like jealously rise up in his chest.

"Tony? Why don't we go over to the bar? You can get something to drink, and maybe I could find Steve." Bruce just wanted to have Tony for himself. Wait. What was he saying? Tony wouldn't do that.

"Anything for you, darling." Tony knew it was driving Bruce crazy and decided to throw in a pet name just for fun. The girls giggled again. He cantered over to the bar and sat down. Bruce turned back to the sisters.

"Brucey, I say that you must keep him." Sara said.

"Or at least keep fucking him!" Tara added. Bruce's eyes widened.

"What? How did you-?"

"Oh, Brucey. You were just glowing. I think you needed it. You seem more relaxed now." Sara smiled at him. Bruce nodded. Then he remembered what they had said before.

"Um. What was that you said before about Steve and dancing?" Bruce wanted to know what he had gotten himself into. He had answered yes and now he had to do it.

"Steve said that you had agreed to it! Finally is all I have to say!" Tara gave him a toothy grin.

"But I…" Bruce was just confused and scared and confident and in love all at the same time. Hey, where did that last one come from?

"Oh look! Speak of the devil!" Sara pointed out Steve coming out of his hallway. He looked as dashing as always in a blue and white checkered shirt and khakis.

"Alright ladies! Listen up! It's almost opening time and I want all of you in your finest! Don't disappoint me now!" Steve told them that every night. He flashed a smile at Bruce and came over.

"I can't wait to see you dance tonight, babe. I'm so excited" Steve had walked over and whispered this in Bruce's ear. Bruce looked up at him and blushed.

"I never-"

"You'll be great. I know it." Steve gave Bruce a kiss on the cheek. And suddenly Tony was right behind Bruce.

"Ahem." Tony said in a possessive yet polite kind of way. He had been watching the events unfold and didn't like it that a very attractive man was getting close to his Bruce. Hold up. Where did that come from? Bruce blushed and Tony loved it.

"S-sorry, Steve. This is Tony." Tony and Steve shook hands and exchanged one of those calculating stares. They were both sizing each other up. They both knew that the other had strong ties to Bruce and they didn't like the competition.

"I'm Steve. I own the joint. I'm Bruce's, soon to hopefully be, boss and friend. I'm glad you could visit my humble abode." Steve smiled at Tony. Bruce just watched the two most gorgeous men in his life face off. He didn't know it was over him.

"I'm Tony. I'm Bruce's boyfriend."

**A/N: WHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?! Lol. This is what my unorganized mind turns out for you guys. OMG TONY AND BRUCE FOREVER MAN! BUT WHAT ABOUT STEVE! IDK OMG!**

**Btw I'm pretty much writing this as I go and then posting it right away, so I'm finding this out just a little before you do. I'm surprising myself with all this stuff. AND I DON'T OWN THE AVENEGERS BTW I JUST LIKE TO LOOK AT THEM**

**PLEASE read, respond, and favorite. And if you give me suggestions, I will try to work them in there! **

**PEACE LOVE AND HAPPINESS!**


	8. Tension

"_I'm Tony. I'm Bruce's boyfriend."_

* * *

Bruce just stood there gaping for a minute. He looked at Tony who was looking at him in a loving manner. WHAT HAD TONY JUST SAID? BOYFRIEND? HOLD UP! CALM DOWN! YOU CAN'T HAVE A FREAK OUT OVER A LITTLE THING LIKE THIS! Bruce dared a glance and Steve and saw a look of mischievous surprise on his face. WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!

Tony looked away from Bruce and looked at Steve. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT YOU PRETTY BOY! HE'S MINE! I CLAIMED HIM! I LO-… LIKE HIM A LOT AND YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! Tony gave one of his cocky smile to Steve and Steve finally broke out of his shock.

Steve looked at Bruce and grinned from ear to ear. Finally, the kid had someone to love him. But I wanted…. Oh never mind that silly.

There was a weird silence for a few minutes. The three of them just looked at eachother like they were in a Mexican standoff with no guns. Sara and Tara decided that they needed to be snapped out of it so that the night could continue.

"Steven, dear? You should probably make sure your girls are ready for opening backstage." Sara hinted to Steve. She moved him backstage and looked back to Brucey. She knew that shit was going to go down soon. Tara was working on Tony.

"Come over here, darling, we'll watch your man dance in a little while. Do you want a drink? I won't tell anyone you are underage if you don't tell anyone I bought you alcohol." Tara ushered Tony over to the bar and glanced back at Bruce. Oh this was going to be good.

Bruce watched the girls work and just sat down on the plush, pink couch. Boyfriend? Stripping? Steve? Tony? What had just happens? Bruce put his face in his hands and took a few deep breaths. He knew three things for sure.

1)He was going to be stripping tonight.

2)Tony had just said that they were boyfriends after they had had amazing sex at school.

3)He didn't want to go home.

What these things meant, he wasn't sure of. What was going to happen, he wasn't sure of. He just knew that he had to play it by ear and not get too crazy. He didn't want the monster coming out. The real monster, not the sex monster. He wanted the sex monster to come out.

* * *

Tony was sitting on one of the many love seats with Tara next to and on top of him showering him in praise and such. What had he just done? Did Bruce even want to be together? Who the hell was that Steve guy to Bruce? Ugh! Whatever. He sighed.

"You okay, sweetie?" Tara brushed some sparkles off of Tony's jacket.

"Hm? Oh, yeah." Tony didn't want to talk about his problems to a drag queen he barely knew. He liked her and all, but he doesn't do that.

"I'm pretty sure he likes you, so don't fret. And don't worry about Steve. He's about as harmful as he is strait." She giggled and handed Tony another drink. Tony looked at her wide eyed, and then composed himself.

"I'm not worried, dear. I'm worried that you seem to be leaving me." He smirked and tried to regain his composure. He decided flattery would be the best way there.

"You're not really my type, sweets. But, I will be back to keep you company, so don't worry. And, I won't tell Brucey that you like me better." She gave Tony an all knowing smirk and stumbled away on her platform heels. Tony watched her go and took another sip of his drink. What had he gotten himself into?

Bruce got up and looked over at Tony. Tony looked over at Bruce. Bruce was about to call over to Tony when he felt himself being pulled towards the stage door by the far-too-familiar hands of Sara and Tara.

"Darling, don't worry. He will still be there when you come out." Sara whispered to Bruce.

"I mean, Brucey, you finally found someone that sees you the way we see you. EXTREMEMLY SEXY AND AMAZING!" Tara tried to whisper, but failed like always. They were so good to him.

Once backstage, Bruce found Steve and smiled. He would dance for Tony, but he still had no idea what he was doing.

"Ah, Brucey! Finally!" Steve had transformed back into his flamboyantly gay and charming self. Like nothing ever happened. "Here is you're costume." Steve handed Bruce and box and he looked inside it.

"This is a c-costume?" Bruce gulped as he looked inside. Steve smirked at Bruce's reaction.

"Relax, Brucey. Just put it on under the clothes you have on now and then take them back off again. Easy peasey! You'll look great!" Steve smiled and went to tend to the rest of his queens.

Bruce looked in the box again and stared. Sara and Tara looked over his shoulder. They both giggled hysterically and Bruce closed the box quickly. He gave them a scared look and went to change his clothes.

Tony waited patiently for Bruce. He had no idea what he was in for.

**A/N: YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! I know it's not a lot, but it's all I could turn out. It was hard to do this. Writer's block, ya'know?**

**Anyways, please read and respond and favorite? For Tony and Bruce? For Steve?**

**I thank all of you who are supporting me! **

**I DON"T OWN ANY OF THE AVENGERS . . But I sure like to look at them...**

**PEACE LOVE AND HAPPINESS FOR ALL OF YOU!**


End file.
